Pictures
by PennyTheFuckingWise
Summary: Prequel to my story Object. It contains hints of Flippy x Flaky. This is my first oneshot, so be nice "


After I rewrote Object and drew some FxF sweetness I really felt like typing a oneshot x3 Lol, my first oneshot... O_o Somewhat of a prequel to Object xD

HTF (c) Mondo Media!

HtFhTfHtFhTfHtFhTfHtFhTfHtF

It was early in the morning as Lumpy was delivering the mail.  
It was still a little misty and the front lawns were wet thanks to the dew that glinstered in the morning.

Lumpy hummed something as he opened several mailboxes and put in random letters.  
As usual it would take the residents of Happy Tree Town an hour to get their mail and deliver the packages they received to their rightful owners.

Lumpy had just opened the mailbox of a large tree-like house when the front door opened and revealed a yellow rabbit with pink bunny slippers. Cuddles sighed and waved to Lumpy who greeted him with a tap against his mailman cap.  
The blue moose put something in Cuddles' mailbox and proceeded to the next house.

Cuddles waited for Lumpy to leave before opening his mailbox.

"Giggles, Giggles, The Mole, Giggles, Flaky, Flippy, ..." He started saying the names of the people who should have gotten the letters out loud and sighed as he was finished. He'd better get on his way delivering these before going to the playgrounds.

"Oh joy. How I love Saturdays..." Cuddles muttered, he didn't like mornings too much thanks to the town's biggest idiot.

"Cuddles!" He turned around hen he heard his name and smiled when he saw Toothy, "Hi, dude! Got anything for me?"  
"Of course." Toothy said, rolling his eyes, "And I take most of the letters you got are for Giggles?"  
Cuddles chuckled and showed his friend the three letters, "He should really learn to know the difference between Giggles and Cuddles. Oh well, it's not bad to get some exercice..."

Toothy laughed, gave his friend two envelopes and waved at him. He also had to visit some other people who were expecting their mail.  
Cuddles shook his head and walked over to Giggles' house, who was already waiting for him.

"Hi, Cuddles." She greeted, "How many this time?"  
"Three. Anything for me?"  
Giggles shook her head as she took the letters, "No, sorry. Well, I've got some washing to do, so..."

Cuddles nodded and saluted the chipmunk who laughed a little before walking to her house.  
He sighed again. Two more to go...

Lucky for him he knew where to find The Mole and he gave the guy his letter.  
The Mole gave him a thumbs-up and proceeded with tanking a car with water.

"There, now only Flaky's left." Cuddles said happily as behind him the car catched fire for some unknown reason, burning the Mole and it's owner to a crisp.  
He hopped to his best friend's house and cheerfully knocked on her door. It took a few minutes before it opened, and Flaky carefully looked who had knocked.

"Cuddles!"  
"Hi Flakes! I've got a letter for ya!" Cuddles greeted and he handed her the letter.  
Flaky took the letter and looked at it, "... It's an advertisement for Disco Bear's new shop..."

"Hey, I got the same!" Cuddles exclaimed as he took a look at his letters, "The other's a coupon for a free picture!"  
Cuddles looked at his friend with a big grin, "What do you think?"  
"What do I think of what?"

"Let's go get a picture of ourselves!" Cuddles said enthusiastically and Flaky's eyes widened.  
"No! I-I don't like pictures! I always look bad on them!"  
"Nonsense!" Cuddles waved away her objections, "We're best friends! We have to have a picture where the two of us are looking at the camera! I'll also copy the picture so that both of us have it!"

Flaky didn't look too convinced, but before she could say anything Cuddles had already pulled her out of her house and he slammed the door close.

"You should go out more, Flakes!" Cuddles mused happily, "Such a pretty lady locked inside her own house! I can't let that happen!"  
Flaky blushed a little bit at his remark, but she remained silent. She knew he only said that to get her outside.

they walked for a few minutes before stopping at the park gate and Cuddles looked at his friend again.  
"Hey, I know it's a detour, but let's go via the park! The mist is gone, so it'll look cool inside!"

Without waiting for her answer he pulled her with him again as they walked on the moisty path.  
Cuddles was pointing to various things like flowers and trees and Flaky laughed at his sillyness. She didn't know how, but he always made her feel better, even when it wasn't needed. Maybe his mood was contagious?

Cuddles' ears twitched and he stopped talking for a moment, causing Flaky to look worriedly at her friend.  
"Something wrong? Is it The Mole or Lumpy?"  
"I think I hear shouting..." Cuddles said, trying to concentrate on the sounds, "They don't seem too cheerfull though, but it doesn't sound like someone in distress too..."

"... Maybe someone's fighting..." Flaky said nervously and Cuddles walked in the direction from where the shouting came from.  
"Cuddles!" Flaky exclaimed. She didn't like it that they were going to watch someone's fight...

Cuddles stopped and ducked behind a behind, causing Flaky to stare at him for a few seconds, "Eh... Cuddles..."  
"Sit down, Flakes, or we're going to be spotted!" Cuddles hissed at Flaky, who shrugged and sat down next to him.  
"What's going on?" She whispered to Cuddles who pointed at someone very familiar.

There were various people surrounding a green bear in militairy uniform, dog tags and an army berret.  
"Why don't you leave town already?!" A female black cat with a white ribbon snapped at Flippy, who didn't look too happy.  
"Yeah! We don't need monsters like you here!" A female pink dog said. She was dressed like a chav.

"You and your demon don't belong here!" Someone else of the group said and everyone started insulting the poor bear who just remained silent.  
"I don't get why you're here, loser." The pink dog remarked, "No one likes you and you're a danger for yourself and everyone else. Why don't you go over the borderline and kill yourself?"  
"Yeah, no one will miss you. You'll make everyone in town happy!" The black cat laughed and the others chuckled.

Flippy sighed, his berret covering his eyes. This slightly alarmed the group who quickly walked away, shouting various insults over their shoulders and their laughter rang in Flaky and Cuddles' ears.

Flippy walked over to their bench, not seeming to see them and he sat down, sighing again.  
Cuddles jumped up and patted Flippy's head whe immediately turned his head to see who it was.

"Oh, Cuddles. It's you." Flippy said, clearly relieved.  
Flaky slowly got up and tried to smile at the bear, also trying her best not to blush.  
"Oh, hello to you too, Flaky." Flippy greeted her, also trying to smile.

"So... Does this happen more?" Cuddles asked and Flippy chuckled a little.  
"No, they're too scared of Evil and they run away like the devil's after them if I cover my eyes with my berret. They're lucky bullying doesn't bring him out."

"I can't believe they told such lies!" Cuddles said, affronted, "I mean, of course not everyone in town dislikes you! Like you can help your problem!"  
Flippy chuckled again, "That's sweet of you, Cuddles. But it is true that I don't have any friends here, even after all this time... I guess everyone's too scared of Evil."

Flaky and Cuddles looked at him in a sad way and Flippy smiled at them, "Hey, don't worry. I'm not trying to sound as pathetic as I'm sounding now. I'm used to it and I don't mind it. I understand that people don't want to hang out with me, but I'd appreciate it that people don't run away when they see me."

"We're your friends, F-Flippy." Flaky blurted out, and she covered her mouth as Flippy looked at her.  
"She's right! I like you too, Flipper!"  
"... Flipper?"  
"Aww, just deal with the name, Flips!" Cuddles teased cheerfully and he walked around the bench to stand in front of the bear, "And you know what friends should do?"

"No?" Flippy said, touched by what the rabbit and th porcupine were trying to do.  
"Friends let others take pictures of them." Flaky answered Cuddles' question, and she came standing next to the bunny.

Cuddles showed the coupon and winked, "Let's go, friend! We've got to hurry!"  
Flippy smiled and got up, following Cuddles and Flaky.

"Thanks, you guys." Flippy said and Flaky giggled a little, blushing.  
"N-no problem, Flippy... Cuddles really meant what he said..."

Flippy smiled at her again, and the trip to the new shop seemed too short.

They saw Lumpy with a camera and the three of them sweatdropped. It took the moose a while to get what they wanted, and Disco Bear had to come over to them to make it clear to Lumpy.  
After Lumpy finally accepted their coupon they started posing.

Flippy stood in the middle and tried to smile naturally, hich was hard in front of a camera.  
Cuddles was making faces, but decided on a 'peace' gesture, causing Flaky to giggle.

Flippy looked at the girl for a moment, and he felt his cheeks burning up, just when a flash blinded everyone in the room.  
Flippy's eyes widened and started turning yellow, causing everyone to freeze.

"Oh joy, here we go again..." Cuddles said as he grabbed Flaky's paw and pulled her with him as Evil Flippy started laughing. The bear started with cutting off one of Lumpy's antlers and he stabbed the moose with it, causing everyone to scream and run around, trying to get out of the shop.

xXx

It was a few days after the shop massacre where Flippy killed fourteen people, but at least the camera had remained intact.

Cuddles was walking towards Flaky's house after visiting Flippy. He had something for her and he had already given the other one to Flippy who had promised to cherish it.

He cheerfully knocked on Flaky's door, and as usual it took a few minutes before she opened.  
"Hi, Flakes. I've got something for you." Cuddles said as he saw her face peeking from behind the door.  
"A... A letter?"  
"Nope, the original photo we took at the shop." Cuddles said cheerfully and he handed her the photo, "I though that you deserved the original one, being a lady and such."

Flaky looked at the photo and smiled at her friend, "Thank you, Cuddles."  
She took it and smiled again, "I'm sorry, but I was cleaning my house... So I... I'll be going..."

"Damn dandruff, huh?" Cuddles said, grinning, "Well, later Flakes!" Cuddles turned around and walked away, probably to see one of his other friends, as Flaky closed the door with a trembling paw.

She looked at the photo before hugging it. She couldn't believe it: a picture with her and Flipy! Together!  
She hummed the Happy Tree Song as she opened a closet and pulled out a small box. She put the picture in it and walked over to her bedroom.

She lay the box under her pillow and sighed happily.  
She and Flippy would probably never be together the way that she wanted to, but as long as she had this picture she could keep dreaming.

HtFhTfHtFhTfHtFhTfHtFhTfHtF

W00t! x3 My first oneshot! x3 For those who read it might recognize this fic :D

This is a prequel to Object ^^ I hope you liked it :3 If you did you can always review x3 


End file.
